Problem: $\dfrac{6}{5} - \dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Solution: $ = {\dfrac{6 \times 6}{5 \times 6}} - {\dfrac{2 \times 5}{6 \times 5}} $ $ = {\dfrac{36}{30}} - {\dfrac{10}{30}} $ $ = \dfrac{{36} - {10}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{26}{30}$